Was It Worth It?
by DARK-EVIL-GODS21
Summary: (GTA Online Universe) Money isn't everything. But Sarah only realizes this when it is far too late.


Money isn't everything...

Sarah had learned this the hard way. Many people - friends, family, acquaintances alike - had told her this. They cared for her in some way and gave her this advice in hopes that she wouldn't make a grave mistake.

It wasn't until it was too late, that Sarah finally took that advice.

She currently sat in a bar alone in Sandy Shores, her sixth whiskey bottle in hand, once again contemplating how she got there. Her blonde hair was currently in a ponytail. Her grey eyes staring but unseeing. Her hair was normally a shade of black, but had been dyed to match that color of the one she had lost.

A reminder, she told herself.

She was filthy rich.

She possessed military hardware, guns and vehicles alike. She had a private golden helicopter as well as the most expensive property money could buy in Los Santos.

But none of it could fill the void that her sibling left behind.

Lily Hart, Sarah's sister, had stuck with her through thick and thin. They stuck together through their parents deaths. They stuck together when they were in desperate need of money.

And they stuck together when they took up a life of crime together.

Their crime spree wasn't really all that noticeable. They only took what they needed. They took just enough so that they could keep themselves alive and sheltered.

Although, those who had heard of them had to admit the sisters made quite a crew.

The two operated with flawless grace, moving in and out before any law enforcement officers could even catch wind of them. But when they did, the two were already gone.

The efficiency of the two attracted a lot of attention from various criminals.

Including one Lester Crest.

Lester had eventually contacted the two, offering more money and power than the two had ever seen.

They couldn't refuse.

The two started to gain much more bounty and police attention after the various heists they performed.

They had robbed a small-time bank.

They had broken into prison and freed a notorious criminal.

They had parachuted into a chemical research facility and stolen valuable data.

They had stolen drugs from various gangs for the psychotic criminal mastermind Trevor Phillips.

But it wasn't until their last and biggest heist yet, that taught Sarah a valuable lesson.

One that she wouldn't ever forget.

Things were looking good.

They had easily infiltrated the Pacific Standard Bank in Vinewood, taken the money, kept the hostages in line, and made their way to the escape bikes stashed away in an alley.

Well...ALMOST made it to the escape bikes.

It wasn't until they were on their final stretch to their escape vehicles that Sarah noticed that her three crew members, Lily included, were not beside her.

She had backtracked and turned a corner just in time to hear a gunshot...

and see her sisters lifeless body fall to the floor.

The other two crew members assigned to the heist with them had turned out to be too easily swayed by money when they heard about the bounty on the two sisters heads.

Well, neither of those two had their own heads after Sarah was done with them.

She didn't remember much after that. She had taken a moment to say goodbye to her sister (couldn't stick around long with the police gunning for her), taken the other duffel-bag off the now dead traitors and fled.

Somehow, she had single-handedly pulled off the escape.

Lester gave her a great portion of the money, considering she was the only survivor.

He had tried to apologize for hiring such a distrustful crew but Sarah was already gone.

Sarah had been lost in her thoughts so long, that she hadn't really realized when she got into her car, driven back to Los Santos, and parked outside the cemetery.

She had got out of her car and let her feet carry her to her sisters tombstone.

 _ **R.I.P.**_

 _ **Lily Hart**_

Sarah was disgusted with how short they made it.

It told nothing about how great of a sister she was.

It told nothing of her dry humor.

It told nothing about how much she had cared and trusted her older sister.

"Guess no one respects the dead that much when they were criminals," Sarah thought angrily.

Sarah just stood there, staring at the tombstone for who knows how long, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Money could buy a bed, but not sleep.

Money could buy a clock, but not time.

Money could buy a book, but not knowledge.

Money could buy you a position, but not respect.

Money could buy you medicine, but not health.

Money could buy you blood, but not life.

Money could buy you friends, but not family...

and as Sarah stared down at her sister's tombstone, finally allowing herself to let her tears flow freely, she thought to herself,

Was it worth it?


End file.
